SAFETY LOVE
Romanized Title SAFETY LOVE Japanese Title SAFETY LOVE English Title SAFETY LOVE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Romaji Nijyuichi no birthday futarikiri ni natte Kimi wo iwau no wa hitori janai mitai Toiki no main dish tanoshimu mae ni Sumasete kita no doko ka de odoburu Boku no koto daisuki da to iu Kotoba ni uso wa miataranai Hitori ni sareru no ga kanari nigate na Okubyou na kimi ga eranda system wa Safety Love donna toki demo alright Tsugi no koi ga hoshousareteru You're tasty girl kimi dake wo dakitai Kono boku ga soba ni iru no ni Suite room de wa mujaki ni hashaiteru Mimoza katate no itoshii kimi wa Tewatashita hanabata to boku ni Kurikaeshi kiss wo kureru kedo Moshi mo no toki no tameni dare ka wo keep back Sabishigariya na kimi no concept da ne (fate of love) Safety Love donna toki demo alright Tsugi no koi ga hoshousareteru You're tasty girl kimi dake wo dakitai Kono boku ga soba ni iru no ni In safety love wagamama musume shitenasai Tsugi no koi mo nigeteyuku yo (you pretty baby) You're tasty girl kimi dake yume mitamama Sono uchi soba ni iteyannai Here we go! Safety Love donna toki demo alright Tsugi no koi ga hoshousareteru You're tasty girl kimi dake wo dakitai Kono boku ga soba ni iru no ni In safety love wagamama musume shitenasai Tsugi no koi mo nigeteyuku yo (you pretty baby) You're tasty girl kimi dake yume mitamama Sono uchi soba ni iteyannai How do you feel now Japanese 21のBirthday　二人きりになって 君を祝うのは　一人じゃないみたい 吐息のメインディッシュ　楽しむ前に 済ませて来たの　どこかでオードブル 僕のこと　大好きだという 言葉にウソは　見当たらない 独りにされるのが　かなり苦手な 臆病な君が選んだシステムは Safety Love　どんな時でもAlright 次の恋が　保障されてる (You're) Tasty Girl　君だけを抱きたい この僕がそばにいるのに スィートルームでは　無邪気にはしゃいでる ミモザ片手の　愛しい君は 手渡した花束と僕に くりかえし Kiss をくれるけど もしもの時のために　だれかを Keep Back 淋しがりやな君のコンセプトだね Safety Love　どんなときでもAlright 次の恋が　保障されてる (You're) Tasty Girl　君だけを抱きたい この僕がそばにいるのに (In) Safety Love　我がまま娘してなさい 次の恋も逃げてゆくよ (You're) Tasty Girl　君だけ夢見たまま そのうち　そばにいてやんない Safety Love　どんなときでもAlright 次の恋が　保障されてる (You're) Tasty Girl　君だけを抱きたい この僕がそばにいるのに (In) Safety Love　我がまま娘してなさい 次の恋も逃げてゆくよ (You're) Tasty Girl　君だけ夢見たまま そのうち　そばにいてやんない English Translation It was just the two of us on your 21st birthday But seems I'm not the only one who wants to congratulate you Before you enjoy the breathtaking main dish The finished hors d'oeuvre are here You say that you love me And I don't see a lie in your words But I quite dislike being left alone like this though In this system that the timid you decided on Safety love is alright anytime The next love will be secured You're tasty girl I want to hold only you Because I will be by your side Frolicking innocently in the suite The precious you with mimosas in your hand You gave the bouquet to me Although I give you repeated kisses But what if it's because you wanted to keep back someone at the time It was your lonely self concept (fate of love) Safety love is alright anytime The next love will be secured You're tasty girl you're the only one I want to hold Even though I'm so close to you In safety love you can be a selfish girl And your next love will run away from you (you pretty baby) You're tasty girl and if you keep living in your own dreams I will no longer be by your side Here we go! Safety love is alright anytime The next love will be secured You're tasty girl you're the only one I want to hold Even though I'm so close to you In safety love you can be a selfish girl And your next love will run away from you (you pretty baby) You're tasty girl and if you keep living in your own dreams I will no longer be by your side How do you feel now